La revolución
by niina'black
Summary: Noa, una jovèn rebelde. Black otro rebelde. Unos campamentos, y mucha marcha. Que pasaria si se besasen...Leèd, y sabreis que pasara en la juventud de este par de revolucionarios. No soy buena en summarys, perdonenmèeee!


_**SOLO ALGUNOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING. TODO LO DEMAS ÉS MIIIOOOO!**_

_**ASÍ Q LES DEJOOO CON MI PRIIMER FIIC;)**_

_**NOO SEEEAN MALOOS Y PONGAN REWIIEWS SI LA LEEN, Y DEJEN VUESTRA OPINION, ASÍ PUEDO MEJORAR.**_

_**ALEEEE! UN BESIITOOOOO!**_

_**-IILoveeeBLAAACK-**_

_..salGoo a la calle para no pensar; pocas cosaas me haceen reaccioonaR.._

_**1 capiituuulOOOO;; PEQUEÑOS GRANDES REVOLUCIONARIOS**_

La clase estaba en silencio, los alumnos medio adormilados miravan por la ventana, esperando que sonara el timbre y pudieran salir al patio. Hacía un sol radiante ya que las vacaciones de verano se acercaban, al igual que el buen tiempo.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! _Sonó la campana de final de classes, todos los alumnos salieron de sus respectivas aulas, seguidamente para reunirse en grupos echos durante los largos años en el colegio.

En la classe de antes solo quedo una chica sentada, era rubia, con el pelo largo y perfectamente rizado con perfectos bucles, sus ojos eran de un precioso color miel. La rubia llevava unos shorts tejanos, con una camisa roja, y unas chanclas. Tenia un perfecto cuerpo, sin nada que faltara ni sobrara, sin duda en el sector masculino era muy bien cualificada. Ella era Noa Britain, de una prestigiosa familia de la ciudad. Ella era muy lista, perspicaz, y sobretodo rebelde, demasiado rebelde.

-Professora Quinz, ya tienen pensado el castigo que me pondran? La verdad tengo cosas que hacer, y nececito saber cuanto me tendra ocupada. -Le dijo la jovèn tan tranquila, sin remordimientos en la voz.

-Si me dices que estas arrepentida de lo que hiciste, supongo que tu castigo no sera tan sebero, despues de lo que hiciste no pienses que solo vas a limpiar aulas. Hacer explotar el laboratorio és una falta gravíssima. -Decia la professora, esperando una disculpa de su alumna.

-No! No me pienso disculpar, no és mi culpa que la professora le caiga mal, se lo tiene merecido! No, esta claro que si alguien se tiene que disculpar es ella. Si no hay nada más que quiera decirme, me voy.

-Esperate, hoy nada de patio, piensa un poco en lo que me has dicho.-La mujer estava desesperada, como una niña de 15 años le podria estar diciendo esto, a ella, la subdirectora, la coordinadora de alumnos, la professora a la qual todos los alumnos temian, porque esa chiquilla no!.

-Esta bien, si eso es lo que quiere.- Noa se sento a esperar que sus compañeros llegaran del recreo, y de mientras pensava alguna broma para la siguiente hora de classe.

En ese instante un joven de unos 16 años, como suposo la jovèn deveria hacer un curso más que ella. Él era apuesto, tenia unos bonitos ojos azules oscuro, y el pelo negro con un poco de melena. Se le marcava un poco de musculatura, y eso le hacia ver increiblemente atractivo. Ese chico si estava para mojar pan, penso la rebelde.

-Professora! Mire, ya tengo los folletos que me pidio del campamento de música de este verano. Supongo que aquí acaba mi castigo, asi que adió...-Però no pudo terminar ya que la estricta professora lo interrumpio.

-Por favor señor Black, sientese! Vera, ústedes dos, parece que quieren hacer la vida impossible al professorado, por fuera parecen angelitos, però nada parecido a la realidad. Así que para vuestro pésame, vuestras vacaciones ya estan llenas, todas llenas. Preguntas al final entendido! -Los dos jovenes, muy confusos asintieron- Míren, como veo que no aprenden de ninguna manera, ni desatascando los baños, pues e pensado que algo de trabajo en equipo no les iría mal, así que los dos se van de campamento, y más concretamente a los campamentos de alumnos RPCNP ("Reclusos por conducta no permitida). Y dicho esto, empiecen hoy ha hacer sus maletas, mañana se van de viaje, lejos muy lejos- dijo con una sonrísa triunfal la subdirectora, con una sonrísa sincera, y un alivio que pesava placenteramente por su cuerpo.

-NO! Esto debe ser un grave error, me arrepie...-Iba a decir la alumna mientras la cara de la professora se ilumino-nada, no decía nada, y que tenemos que llevar?- Dijo mucho a su pesar la rubia.

-Ropa, neceser, lo típico, una linterna, camara de fotos, ústeden tranquilos, se van de colonias, no al infierno, y espero que les funcionen estas grandes vacaciones. ADIÓS!

Y así sin más la professora se fue dejando por primera vez solos a aquel par de chicos.

_-Soy Noa, Noa Britain, encantada, y tu eres..._

_-Sirius, Sirius Black a su disposición bella dama._

Y así empiezo todo...

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO**

-NOA! Despierta o perderas el autobús de los campamentos.- Mientras una dormilona rubia pedia cinco minutos más a su madre, la segunda le tiró un vaso de agua fría por encima.- Esta vez no vas a perder el bus tal como yo me llamo Juliet Britain, así que levantate ahora mismo o nunca más veras la luz del sol.

La chica aún dormida se levanto para ir a almorzar, bajo las escaleras intentando no caer, y se sento a la mesa.

-Buenos días "revolucionaria", estas preparada para irte al campamento, con más rebeldes como tu! Esperemos que no sean muchos...

-Callate imbècil, ya estoy harta de que me molestes! Dile que se calle mama! Y no soy rebelde, solo...que me cuesta adaptarme.

-Menuda excusa pequeñaja- dijo su padre mientras entrava a la cocina- Llevas toda tu vida aquí, tu problema és que nececitas un reajuste de actitud, y ahí te van a ayudar con eso, almenos eso esperan tus profesores-Dijo casi feliz su padre, ya que su hija seguia los mismos pasos que él, todo un huracán. Però su hijo mayor, era casi santo, però los queria a los dos por igual.

La chica subio a ducharse, se vistio con unos shorts blancos, se puso un jersey de tirantes negro, unas xanclas negras, se recogio el pelo en dos trenzas, sonrío al espejo y bajo por las escaleras con su equipaje. Sonrío para si misma, "_van a ser unas vacaciones fantàsticas, tios buenos, eso espero, mucha juerga, la botella de wisky en la mochila, los cigarrillos, y armamento para pasarselo en grande, perfecto!" _penso la chica.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO**

Aparcaron cerca de la estación de autobuses, vajaron la gran maleta de la chica y toda la familia se dirigio hacia una pequeña reunion de los padres de los "alumnos problemàticos".

-Hola, tu debes ser Noa Britain, supongo?-Le dijo una mujer bajita i gritóna, con aire de superioridad, cosa que le sento mal a la chica, però asintio.-Sube el autobús, y ràpido no tenemos todo el dia muchacha!!

La chica estava alucinando, peró donde la havian metido, que se iva a la prisión o algo? Cogio su maleta y se dirigio al Bús, puso su maleta donde las otras y subió al vehículo. Estava todo lleno, ya que como siempre llego la última. De mientras avanzava buscando una plaza libre oía desde algunos asientos ocupados por varones " La rubia que me de un beso", "Que monada, debe ser diosa de noche", " ese culo", y distintas tonterías así, paso un poco ya que por lo que veia solo habian hombre en ese bus.

En ese momento vío una chica sentada sola, y se dirigio hasta ella, però casi cuando estava, una fuerte mano la sujeto desde al cintura y cayó sentada en un asiento.

-Però que...Black! Pensava que te habrias librado de esta estupidez de campamento!-Le comento la chica un poco jodida.

-Ojalà, peró como venias tu, espero que no sea tan horrible- Le dijo Sirius con una mirada pícara, y una sonrisa perfecta.

-A mí no me mires así Black, ni tampoco utilizes tus armas de seducción, no sabia que eras tu uno de los quatro merodeadores, me han hablado mucho de ti, así que si quieres algo, te lo tendras que ganar. Adiós!-Se levantó y se fue a sentar con la chica que havia visto antes.-Hola! Que esta libre?-La chica asintió. Tenia el pelo negro como el carbón i perfectamente liso hasta media espalda, despues tenia unos pequeños bucles, era alta y blanquita de piel. Tenia unos bonitos ojos azules turquesa, y de tipito era parecida a Noa, però la morena era más alta, llevava un maquillaje muy suave y un vestido cortito de color azul cielo, con unos zapatitos blancos.- Encantada, soy Noa, Noa Britain, 15 años y tu eres...

-Janira, Janira Thomas, también 15 años! Encantada, veo que eres la única chica aparte de yo, pensava que estaría sola que alivio.Y porque estas aquí tu?-Le dijo la morena con simpatia.

-Pues veras...desde el año pasado me revolucioné, y pues he hecho de todos los colores, però hacer explotar el laboratorio fue damasiado- decia Noa, sonríendo para si misma- Fue divertidisimo, todos los examenes volaron también, junto a la libreta de puntuaciónes, trabajos todo, así que nos tuvo que aprobar a todo el curso, fue genial! Y tu Janira?

-Pues yo...desinche las ruedas del director, robe pruebas, envie un avíso falso de bomba, y tuvieron que desalojar todo el instituto, y lo último que hize fue poner "SuperGlu" en el asientó del professor de Dibujo, però por equivocación se sento la Directora, y pues se le rompió la falda, y te lo puedes imaginar, la lie buena esa vez! -Las dos se pusieron a reír, era divertido hablar con otra chica de las locuras hechas en classe.- El año pasado ya vine aquí, este campamento esta genial rubiaza! Por las noches se montan unas fiestas impresionantes, casi todos los chicos estan como un tren, alcohol, drogas, tabaco, fiestas, música, es perfecto ! Encontraron harà unos quatro años en una colina cercana un puequeño edificio abandonado del campamento, con luz, y todo, y pues lo arreglaron, y és la sala de fiesta, hasta insonorizaron el cuarto! Es perfecto!

Llebavan cerca de 5 horas de viaje, hasta que porfin llegaron. Era un precióso lugar, todo verde, verde y más verde( tentacióooooon; verdee q teeqiiero verdEEE). Havia pequeños bungalows repartidos por un senderito que havia. Se veía una precioso lago cerca, donde nadava algun cisne. Tambien havia un bosquè que se hacia bastante extenso hacia el norte, una pista de bàsquet i futbol y una casa de madera bastante grande, donde supuso que habria el comedor, el cielo era de un azul intenso, y se respirava un aire de tranquilidad inmenso.

-Bueno chicos llegamos! Yo soy Francis Bouth, vuestro monitor, tengo 37 años, y hago estas colonias desde hace diez años, así que no jueguen con fuego que se pueden quemar. Ellà es Merlina Swan, la monitora, tiene 30 años, y és mi pareja desde todos los campamentos. Alguna pregunta?-nadie dijo nada- Entendido, ahora os repartiremos en habitaciónes, para las dos chicas presentes, compartireis habitación con dos varones, porque sino faltaria habitaje, así que mantened distancias si puede ser.

Empezemos.

**· Joel Waken, Steven Philips, Julian Broke, y Stuart Lidel, bungalow 10.**

**· Mark Steys, Lucas Finiggan, Romeus Hoch, y Michel Brown, bungalow numero 13.**

**· Sirius Black, Noa Britain, Janira Thomas y Alex Sidney, bungalow 17.**

**· Phineas Strench, Harry Watson, Rupert Hoch, y Seamus Fint Bungalow 34.**

**· Jerry McHotson, Oriol Rodríguez, Regulus Black, y Josh Stanleys, bungalow 18 esta emparejado con el 17, se comunican, así que de noche cada uno en su cuarto!**

Ahora íd todos a preparar las habitaciónes, de aquí una hora y media tenemos la cena de recibida, arreglaos un poco que despues habra baile con los demas grupos de reculuidos, queda el grupo de mayores, són todos de 17 a 18, vigílad con quines os meteís, no queremos juergas, ni heridos. Vamos! Moveos!

Perfecto, le havia tocado el cuarto con Black, así se lo podria pasar mejor, aparte de ya ir con Janira, otra perfecta decisión. Eso iba a ser la bomba. Se fué todo el mundo a sus habitaciónes, una vez ordenadas sus pertenencias, antes de empezar a arreglarse tuvieron una puequeña charla.

-Noa querida, no me presentas a tu amiga?

-Janira amiga, te presento al engreído de Sirius Black, el ligón de mi escuela. Black, ella és Janira Thomson.

-Encantada guapo-Le dijo coquetamente la morena, se acerco a él y le dio dos besos.-Y tu eres?-Se giró hacia un chico rubio de ojos verdes que estava tumbado encima de su cama.

Era muy, muy guapo, tenia un cuerpo de dios, y una sonrisa perfecta.

-Encantado, soy Alex, Alex Sidney, y vosotras soys?

-Janira y Noa- Dijo al rubia amablemente, se dieron dos besos como saludo y hablaron un poco.

Alex y Black ya se conocian de familia, les contarón, tambien comentarón un poco porque estavan aquí, y siguieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que Janira se levanto.

-Nosotras vamos a arreglarnos, no os vaiaís sin nosotras! Os parece si somos vuestras parejas?-Les guiño un ojo y se fueron las dos para el baño.

Despues de media hora salieron las dos. La morena llevava su largo pelo liso suelto, una camisa rosa, y una pequeña mini negra, llevava unos zapatos negros de talon y unas medias de rejilla, traía un suave maquillaje negro en los ojos, y los labios rojos pasión. Los dos hombres quedaron plasmados delante tal bella dama. Peró cuando salió Noa su mundo se desmorono ya. La chica llevava su pelo perfectamente rizado, con una cinta roja. Un jersey negro con un pronunciado escote que dejava ver más de lo permitido, y unas faldas con estampado escoces (la tipica de quadritos en tono rojo) muy cortitas, y unos zapatos parecidos a los de su amiga pero rojos. Su maquillaje eran los ojos pintados negros, que le davan una mirada misteriosa, y los labios rojo pasión tambien.

Las dos amigas se sonríeron, estavan divinas, o almenos eso parecía con la cara de los dos chicos. Esa noche iva a ser muy divertida.

-Yo me cojo a Álex, vamos cariño-Le dijo pícaramente Noa.

-Vamos Janira, ven con Black, te ara pasar una velada preciosa- Sonríeron los dos y se cogieron del brazo.

Los dos chicos estavan muy apuestos. Alex llevava una camisa verde vino a conjunto con sus hermosos ojos, con un pantalon tejano. Y Sirius llevava una camisa azul marino, y unos tejanos. Los primeros botones de sus camisas estavan desabrochados, haciendo desear desabrocharlos todos.

Al salir de la estancia, se encontraron con la pandilla vecina.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí los perdedores de Sidney y mi querido hermano. Y unas chicas que se les podria hacer de todo, como estais bellezas...-Dijo Regulus, el hermano de Sirius, bueno si se podian considerar hermanos, ya que se odiavan a muerte.

-Pierdete! Estas bellezas se van con este par de perdedores, que estan más buenos que tu.-Exclamó la rubia con enfado.

-Así que tenemos una gatita mala por lo que veo, por si cambias de opinion tienes un sitio libre en mi cama, tranquila pago muy bien-Fue a cogerla por la cintura, pero de repente, le vino un puñetazo a la cara- Malditos, quien a sido el listillo...- el chico empezo a levantar la cabeza y miró a los presentes.

-La listilla a sido tu gatita, adiós!

Los siete se quedaron flipando, le havia metido un puñetazo, tambien pasado de él, y encima se reia. Eso eran problemas, no savia ella con quien se havia metido.

-Esto no va a quedar así, vigila cuando estes sola, no sea que la gatita se quede gata

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO**

_NIINA'BLACK_

**-TUU ETS LA LLUUUUM**

**esperoo colgaar el próxiimo capi dee aqi pooqiitoo; o almenos eso esperoooo!**

**:) niiinaaaaaaaa**


End file.
